


Прекраснее всех песен

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [15]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Background Het, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Хайд присутствовал на каждом концерте Лихта, но практически никогда не был на его репетициях. Так думал сам Лихт.На самом деле, он ошибался.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Series: Райтобер-2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 1





	Прекраснее всех песен

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День пятнадцатый: Любимая песня
> 
> Автор честно предупреждает, что смотрела только аниме и ову

Хайд присутствовал на каждом концерте Лихта, но практически никогда не был на его репетициях. Так думал сам Лихт.  
Хайд же привычно прячется в тенях большого репетиционного зала, который на самом деле банкетный в этом отеле, просто Кранц арендовал и его. Концерт закончился несколько часов назад, но Лихт вовсе не завалился спать, как обычно бывало, а отправился к роялю.  
Иногда такое случалось — когда Лихту казалось, что он не доиграл, не раскрыл всё, что мог раскрыть, не выпустил из сердца всю ту волну эмоций, что переполняли его. Хайд знал об этом, потому что был на каждом таком выступлении для одного.  
Хайд прокрадывался следом, замирая в самом укромном месте и стараясь даже не дышать лишний раз, потому что в такие моменты Лихт становился… Не уязвимым — конечно нет, это же Лихт, — но каким-то ещё более неземным. Казалось, что прерви его что-нибудь, и тонкая нить, чудом удерживающая его в этом бренном теле, порвётся, и душа Лихта улетит туда, куда так стремится.  
А Хайду этого бы не хотелось. Он испытывал к Лихту противоречивые чувства — его всё ещё иногда хотелось прибить, сомкнуть пальцы на длинной тонкой шее и сжать до хруста, потому что Лихт был раздражающим. Он раздражал, когда огрызался на вопросы Хайда, раздражал, называя его крысой, раздражал, по непонятным причинам уходя в себя настолько, что не замечал даже Кранца и особенно он раздражал, когда тискал Куро в кошачьей форме.   
Всё это было, но вместе с тем, с Лихтом было тепло, Хайд следовал за ним, чтобы защитить, хотя в своём нынешнем состоянии мог разве что с мухами бороться, Лихт был заботливый и добрым, когда позволял себе открыться, он умел вдохновить. Когда Хайд был с Лихтом — он почти не вспоминал Офелию.   
Лихт тем временем опустил руки на клавиши, извлекая несколько звуков на пробу, чем вырвал Хайда из его совсем спутавшихся мыслей. Очевидно, оставшись удовлетворённым результатом, Лихт заиграл Шопена, перешёл от него к Листу, а затем, внезапно, сменил мелодию на "К Элизе", которую не очень любил. Хайд нахмурился, что на ежиной мордочке, должно быть, смотрелось забавно. Такое перескакивание с композиции на композицию было совсем не в характере Лихта, привыкшего доводить дела до победного конца. Неужели его настолько что-то мучало?   
"К Элизе" Лихт всё же доиграл и положил подрагивающие пальцы на крышку, словно едва сдерживаюсь от того, чтобы шумно её захлопнуть и вылететь из зала. Хотелось подойти к нему и утешить, но Хайд отбросил эти глупые мысли — в лучшем случае ему нагрубят, а в худшем придётся близко познакомиться со стенами. Лихт присел обратно, как-то неуверенно начиная играть — и Хайд неожиданно не смог опознать что именно. Наверное, это была одна из тех новых авторских композиций Лихта, но то, какой надрыв и боль ощущались в ней, заставляло надеяться, что он ошибается. Мелодия сменилась на знакомую, заставив сердце подскочить к горлу в ожидании, а затем пропустить удар, когда надежды оправдались.   
Лихт запел.   
Тихо и неуверенно, он подпевал песне из детства, которую часто наигрывала его мама. Хайд прикрыл глаза, впитывая в себя каждый звук. Ему нравилось как поёт Лихт, но тот почему-то совсем этого не любил, и единственной песней, что он готов был исполнять, была эта. Похожая на колыбельную, но ей не являющаяся, она текла ровно, а Хайд мечтал, чтобы это не кончалось. Но его не услышали. Лихт сидел опустив голову, но выдохнул умиротворённо, опуская крышку и уходя отсюда.   
Хайд проводил его — всё ещё затянутого в чёрный концертный костюм, прямого и резкого — взглядом, отмечая, что призрак Офелии совершенно не получается наложить на его Ива.   
Почему же тогда эта единственная песня, что пел Лихт казалась ему прекраснее всех, что он слышал в своей жизни?


End file.
